


Crossed Nerves

by Djela2071 (antigone2071)



Series: Compulsion [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/Djela2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a problem. He can handle it. Mostly.<br/>Please read series notes before reading this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Algolagnia - Deriving sexual pleasure and stimulation from physical pain.
> 
> This is actually more of a medical condition than a true paraphilia, as most research has concluded individuals actually have a change in how their brains interpret nerve input. Many individuals lead perfectly normal lives, with normal relationships, but are unable to control their arousal when subjected to pain.

The screeching of Dean’s alarm pulled him from his sleep. He turned the damned thing off and sat up, scrubbing his hands over his face. 

It was Sunday.

April 3rd.

And his match with Brock Lesnar was tonight. 

He had trained as hard as he could for it. Worked harder than ever conditioning his body’s responses in preparation for getting in the ring with that beast. He could only hope it was enough. 

Dean found out about his condition when he was a teenager. The first time his drunk father threw his pubescent body across the room and the resulting pain from slamming hard into a wall sent jolts of pleasure straight to his dick. At first he had been ashamed of it. But by the time he was in his early twenties he had learned it was an actual (albeit rare) medical condition and his body confused pain with pleasure. He had taken up wrestling as a way to train himself not to respond so quickly to pain sensations. At the time he had never imagined he’d end up doing it professionally. But even with everything he had put his body through over he years, he was still unsure how many suplexes he could tolerate before his receptors overloaded and his body betrayed him. 

**************************************************

As Dean lay in his hotel room that night he had his answer. 

Ten.

He could take ten before he got too amped up to control himself. 

Unfortunately for Dean, Brock wasn’t done at ten.

After the eleventh off the top rope Dean was grateful he was wearing jeans instead of the more traditional gear he used to wear. Maybe this way the crowd wouldn’t notice when he started pitching a small tent in his shorts. 

Dean had made a valiant attempt to take Lesnar out after that. Hoping he could end the match and get backstage to handle his problem before it got out of control. But Dean had never been that lucky.

Dean took two more of those suplexes before Lesnar F5’d him into a pile of chairs of Dean’s own making. 

The pain/pleasure crossfire became too much with that and Dean came in his pants like a teenager.

Sated and coming down, Lesnar got the pin. 

While Brock and Heyman had celebrated the win, Dean had lain in the ring hoping no one would notice the small wet patch forming in his crotch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my lovlies. Kudos are love.
> 
> Please let me know in the comments if there are any pairings you would like to see in this series.


End file.
